Of Necklaces and TShirts
by mspink93
Summary: Chad finds Sonny wearing a suspicious piece of jewellery one day..."I can't believe you're cheating on me - symbolically, of course".


**I got this idea because my little sister was cleaning out her jewellery one day, and decided to give me her Jonas Brothers dogtag. I was sitting down in my desk chair and playing with the chain when I thought, "What if Sonny had a dogtag?" and then it all just kinda snowballed from there.**

**And I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry if this isn't up to standard, because honestly, I am being hit with the worst Writer's Block right now, which is making me cranky and upset. So, I'm trying, believe me, lol, but, you know...sometimes it's not enough? Whatever =P**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Of Necklaces and T-Shirts**

* * *

Sonny smiled in contentment and rested her head against Chad Dylan Cooper's shoulder, stealing a glance at him through her thick lashes. Her boyfriend smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in circles. She shivered at the warmth that was coming through the thin material of her T-shirt and snuggled in closer to Chad, kicking off her flip-flops and pulling her feet up on the couch.

"Wasn't that a _great_ movie, Chad?" Sonny asked, her eyes fixed on the TV screen that was situated in front of the pair. The credits were scrolling upward, and the bright orange of the background was blinding her, so she turned her head a little and buried her face into Chad's chest.

She felt him shrug as he answered. "It was okay, I guess. I probably wouldn't watch it again, but it was fine."

With a start, Sonny pulled out of Chad's grip and stared at him in shock. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she registered what the blonde heartthrob had just said. "How...how can you not like 'Camp Rock'?" she asked in disbelief. She shifted so that she was leaning against the armrest of the couch, her feet propped up in front of her. Over the bends of her knees, she could see Chad's blue eyes cloud in confusion at her reaction, and she smirked a little, knowing that what she was going to say next would put him over the edge. "How can _anybody_ not like 'Camp Rock'? I mean...Joe Jonas is _so_ hot!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "...What?"

Her smirk grew as she repeated her statement. "Joe Jonas is _so_ hot!"

He scoffed and brushed his bangs off of his forehead. "Well, I guess you can say that, if you like guys like him. You know, with the long hair, and the low shirts and the tight pants." Sonny narrowed her eyes and fixed her boyfriend with a stare. He didn't back down, though, and continued on with his rant. "Not to mention how high he can sing. But of course, he's got nothing on CDC, right Sonny?"

She raised her eyebrows and tried to maintain her straight face. Chad shot one of his charming grins her way, and she felt herself crumble, failing. She couldn't help but smile back, and then reposition herself on the couch once more so that she was back where she had started. "Yeah, yeah," she turned her head up for a kiss, and he gladly obliged. When they pulled away, Sonny leaned her head back on the couch and sighed.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"What's this?" The actor started on pull on a cord that was around Sonny's neck, trying to unearth the pendent from underneath her shirt. Sonny suddenly turned a bright shade of red and grabbed Chad's hands, stopping the action. She hurriedly backed out of his reach and jumped off of the couch, slowly walking around the room.

"Nothing," she squeaked.

Chad stood up and started to follow his girlfriend, a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes. "Sonny...come on, what is it?" he taunted, coming towards her, his arms outstretched. The brunette comedienne found herself backed into a corner and shrank back against the wall, one hand clutching the mysterious necklace, the other trying to swat Chad away.

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

"I don't believe you," he responded, finally coming to a complete stop, just inches away from Sonny. He paused for a minute, and the pair just looked at each other, an unspoken conversation hovering between them. Then, out of nowhere, Chad shot his arms out and gently dug his fingers into Sonny's side. She laughed and gasped for breath as he tickled her, showing no mercy, and she flailed her arms out, trying to get him to stop.

When she had finally had enough, Sonny choked out, "F-fine...stop! Stop, stop, stop...I'll show you!"

Satisfied that he had gotten what he wanted, Chad dropped his hands to his sides and trailed behind Sonny as she made her back to the couch. She sat down, looked up at him and patted the seat next to her, inviting him to do the same. He shook his head and instead shoved his hands into his pockets before perching on the edge of the coffee table, one eyebrow cocked. "So?"

Sonny sighed before putting her hand down the neck hole of her T-shirt and pulling out her necklace. She lifted the cord over her head and held the piece of jewellery out to Chad, the large pendent swinging in the air. "Um, don't get mad, okay?" she cautioned as he took the necklace in his hand. "Lucy gave it to me as a joke when she came to visit, and sometimes I like to wear it. But I don't, like, like him or anything, okay?"

He lay the charm flat in his palm and looked at the picture, his facial expression switching from curiosity to amusement to shock, and then finally, to anger. He could not believe what he was seeing. Sonny Munroe, _his_ Sonny, was wearing a necklace with a picture of Zac Efron on it. Not just any picture of Zac Efron though...no. A picture of Zac in a tight, white undershirt. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before shoving the necklace back into her outstretched hand.

"Sonny...I can't believe that you're cheating on me!"

Her mouth dropped open and she wound the necklace around her wrist, not daring to put it back on. "What are you talking about? I told you, it was just a joke present!"

Chad sighed again and waved his hand loosely, gesturing to the necklace that was wrapped around Sonny's hand as if it were a bracelet. "Symbolically, of course. You _know_ how much I hate Zac Efron, and you still wore the necklace around me?!"

Now it was Sonny's turn to sigh. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Chad's hand, standing up from her position on the couch. "Let me show you something," she said over her shoulder as she pulled her boyfriend out of the Prop House and down the hall to her dressing room. He followed her without a word, and sat down on the leopard print couch once they reached their destination. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting for Sonny to reveal what she wanted to show him.

"Tawni? Can you give us a minute?"

Chad hadn't even noticed the comedienne in the room, but at Sonny's words, he snapped his neck up and scanned the area, trying to find her. She was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her blonde curls with a pink, sparkly hairbrush. She glanced at the pair in her mirror and raised her eyebrows.

"Sure," she chirped, hopping up from her seat and grabbing her handbag, which was hanging on a hook by the door. "Let me just close this for you," she winked and shut the door behind her, completely ignoring Sonny's flushed cheeks.

After Tawni had left, Sonny went into her closet without a word and started to flip through the shirts that she had hanging there, muttering under her breath. Finally, she found what she was looking for and walked back over to Chad, wordlessly shoving the shirt in his face. She bit the inside of her cheek as she studied his reaction.

"What is this?" he asked, fingering the material of the sleeve. "A 'Mackenzie Falls' shirt?"

Sonny sat on the edge of the couch next to him and rested one small hand on his shoulder. "See, Chad? I might have a Zac Efron necklace, but I have a shirt with _your_ face on it. A necklace is nothing compared to a T-shirt. The necklace is so much smaller, and can be hidden, right?"

He looked up from the picture of himself and smiled at Sonny, covering her hand with one of his own. "Don't get used to this, but – sorry I overreacted, Munroe. I guess I just got a little...jealous."

Sonny smiled her signature toothy grin and gave Chad a chaste kiss on his cheek. "That's ok...it's nice to know that I'm jealous-worthy. Anyways, do you see now, that you're the only one that I like?"

Before Chad could answer, Tawni poked her head back into the room, interrupting their moment. "Oh, sorry you guys, but, Sonny, I just wanted to give you this back before I forgot," she rummaged around in her oversized purple purse and pulled out a soft, baby blue bundle. "Thanks for letting me use it when my clothes got dirty!" Sonny's eyes opened wide and she subtly shook her head, an action which went unnoticed by Tawni, who threw the bundle at Sonny before promptly disappearing once more.

"Sonny...what's that?" Chad asked, looking in confusion from the bundle of fabric in Sonny's hand to the guilty look on her face and then back again.

She shook her head rapidly, and, not wanting a repeat of what had happened in the Prop House earlier, jumped off of the couch. Panicking, she threw the material in his face (trying to stall him) and fled the room, her brown curls bouncing as she ran.

Chad peeled the cloth from his face and opened it up, holding it at an arm's length to see the picture more clearly. When the pattern came into focus, he scowled and bit his lip. Staring straight at him was a colour picture of Zac Efron...at the beach.

His girlfriend had a T-shirt with Zac Efron at the beach on it.

"SONNY!!"

* * *

**Sonny actually got the T-shirt in a pack with the necklace from Lucy...it was all one big joke gift, okay?**

**Please review!**


End file.
